Paddle Amoung Candies::
by AsHeLy-Marron
Summary: [Este One-Shot/Drabble participa en la actividad: Los Dulces de Sniffles. Del Foro: LADAF] Splendid, solía visitar aquel Café –Internet, con frecuencia. Todo esto bajo la máscara que le brindaba aquella imagen de periodista despreocupado. Por mucho tiempo logro cubrirlo frente a miradas ajenas, sin embargo, todo eso se desvanecerá por un simple dulce.


_**:::Disclaimer::: **__**Happy Tree Friends no me pertenece, sus dueños son MondoMedia.:::**_

_**:::Forum:::**__**Los Amigos del Árbol Feliz.**_

**Paddle Amoung Candies**

En sus tardes, cuando ya cumplía su trabajo de periodista como de héroe secreto, Splendid solía visitar un simpático local en el centro de la ciudad. El local era su favorito a la hora de despejar tu mente un poco y relajarte.

Sin duda Giggles y Petunia, habían tenido una buena ganancia con ese lugar. Ya que normalmente, estaba muy lleno, debido a su diverso menú muchas personas lo visitaban a menudo, en sus descansos en el trabajo, o en su tiempo libre. El ambiente era relajado y cálido.

La campanilla arriba de la puerta sonó cuando él ingreso, de inmediato Petunia asomo su cabeza por debajo de la barra mientras un limpiador liquido y una franela, descansaba en sus manos. No debía ser adivino para sospechar que había estado limpiando por horas aquella mancha de dulce de membrillo que unos días antes se le cayó a Giggles y no fue capaz de limpiarla, debido a su extenuante trabajo de camarera.

―¡Hey!― dijo en forma de saludo, mientras intento dar un paso al interior.

―¡Límpiate los pies!― le grito como respuesta señalando el tapete con millones de rosas estampadas en él. Cauteloso él retrocedió y se limpio con cuidado, hasta que las suelas de sus zapatillas se gastaran un poco. Levanto una de sus piernas, mostrando el hecho a la loca de la limpieza.

―¿Feliz?

―¡Mucho!― le dijo sonriente, dejando sus utensilios debajo de la barra. ―¿La misma mesa de siempre Did?― le pregunto sonriente mientras se acomodaba aquel moño en alto, con firmeza.

―Si, por favor― Rió, al verla guiñarle un ojo, y desaparecer por la puerta que se dirigía hacia el interior.

El nombre Did, era su otra identidad. Debido a que su fama era tan, tan, tan, pero tan enorme, debía mantener una imagen baja, para su privacidad. Por lo que "Did", era su otra identidad. La otra cara de la moneda.

Camino con ligereza, en ocasiones, haciendo rechinar la suela de sus zapatillas contra el suelo pulido, sabiendo que si Petunia lo veía hacer aquello le pegaría en el trasero con su taco de aguja. Definitivamente aquella mujer daba miedo cuando se enfadaba o se ponía histérica.

Se dejó caer sobre uno de los asientos dejando su netbook a un lado. Tenía que entregar un artículo sobre aquella nueva fábrica que abrió hace poco en la ciudad, pero todavía no tenía ganas de empezar. Mole le había entregado la entrevista que le hicieron al dueño, el fabricante de todas aquellas golosinas, sin embargo, teniendo todos los materiales para realizar el artículo, debía inspirarse. Y buen chocolate caliente lo ayudaría.

Corrió la manga de su camisa a cuadros un poco, a la altura de los codos. Se sentía tan libre sin esa molesta corbata que normalmente usaba en el trabajo. Sonrió para sí mismo mientras sentía el aroma dulce del chocolate derretido en la leche caliente. En ocasiones como esa agradecía su súper olfato, pero normalmente ese don lo hacía vomitar del asco.

Aun con ese mal recuerdo en su mente, escucho la movida música del lugar. Conocía los gustos de Giggles, por lo que no se sorprendió de que la música que escuchaba era lo más melosa y asquerosamente dulce posible. Esa chica era una romántica de primera.

―Aquí tienes Did. Un chocolate con galletitas y pastelitos― Giggles con su radiante sonrisa le dejo su orden, no sin antes acomodar perfectamente una fuente de caramelos sobre el centro de la mesa.

―¿Y esto?― curioso, revolvió la pequeña fuente de caramelos, encontrando alguno que otro de su gusto y guardándolo en su bolsillo.

―La nueva fábrica que abrió en la ciudad, nos han dado bolsas de sus dulces para que los clientes los prueben y les compren más. No estoy muy segura pero, al parecer es una estrategia de venta.― Explico acomodando perfectamente aquel moño rojo sobre su cabeza.

―¡Genial!¡¿Puedo llevármelos todos?!― entusiasmado, vibrante de energía, como un niño. Él le sonrió a la camarera mientras alzaba la fuente en alto.

En las noches cuando leía, le encantaba saborear algo dulce. Mientras las letras entraban en su mente como suave poesía y lo dulce disgustaba su paladar, derritiendo el azúcar sublime.

―Seguro. Tenemos muchos más empaquetados. Bien, tengo que ir a atender algunos asuntos. Si necesitas algo, avísame. ―

―Bien…―

La vio partir por entre las mesas, dejando varias órdenes con una elegancia propia. Volvió a mirar la fuente de dulces, sorprendido al descubrir entre los caramelos, un largo bastón de plástico sobresaliendo entre las envolturas de dulces. Lo tomó, curioso.

Sorpresa recorrió, su iris añil, al notar como una paleta multicolor, envuelta en un envoltorio de la misma textura de los demás caramelos, cubría su visión con diversos colores, que en espiral, eclipsaban los de un arcoíris en plena primavera.

Al parecer era su día de suerte, ya que ninguna otra mesa parecía tener semejante y ostentoso dulce. Lo metió dentro de su bolsillo, mientras tomaba un pastelillo y se lo media a su boca sin vacilar.

La campanilla encima de la puerta, sonó. Saboreando el gusto fuerte del limón, corrió su mirada hacia la puerta, quedándose estático en su lugar.

Una chica, entraba sin vacilar hacia el interior del local, con la mirada baja. No debía ser un genio para percibir que estaba pensativa.

Jamás la había visto, o salvado, en su dado caso. Y al juzgar en como dedico una sonrisa a Petunia, al parecer era amiga de la misma. Era extraño. Normalmente se notaba cuando una nueva chica comenzaba a vivir en una ciudad como esa, en la que su población femenina era muy escasa.

Quizás seria nueva. Al pensar en aquello, las ganas de presentarse hacia ella y establecer una conversación lo rodearon. Él era una persona amigable, como también muy simpático, por lo que no le costaba mucho hacerse amigo de alguien.

Pero esta vez, no eran aquellas ansias de establecer una amistad que lo rodeaba, como anteriormente había sucedido con las demás. Ahora quería conocerla. ¡Sí! Era eso.

Dispuesto a levantarse y sentarse en la silla vacía frente a ella, se paró de su asiento. Al percibir un suave pedido de auxilio a lo lejos. Alzo sus manos al cielo, gruñendo por lo bajo.

―¡Demonios!¡¿Ahora, enserio?!― Y sin más salió al rescate, importándole poco dejar el chocolate a medio tomar.

.

.

.

La misión había sido sencilla, debido a que él fue el causante de que la mitad de las personas que miraba el hecho, junto con el sujeto que pedía auxilio, unos dos pájaros que sobrevolaban la zona, y un perro, murieran de una manera no tan agradable para describir.

El punto a favor en esa misión, fue que todos los muertos, revivirían como si nada en unas horas. Mientras que el punto en contra, era que le había tomado toda la tarde realizarla.

Bailoteo sobre el borde de un edificio, mientras tarareaba una cancioncita que escucho esta mañana en el local de Giggles y Petunia. Era pegadiza, aunque su letra fuera una vulgar burla hacia la verdadera música.

―Lalalala― Cantaba únicamente, mientras hacía equilibrio sobre un pie justo en el borde del punto más alto del edificio. No temía a caerse, podía volar de todos modos, como también, si se golpeaba contra el asfalto, naturalmente quedaría más roto el pavimento que su cabeza. Era una ventaja de tener un cuerpo de hierro.

Levito un poco en el aire, con las manos a su cadera y la capa roja bailoteando con el viento a su espalda. Se veía tan genial, que si él hubiese sido chica en una vida paralela, seguramente se enamoraría de él mismo.

―¡Soy hermoso!― se dijo para si mismo. Sabiendo que si esos gemelos perversos o el militar lo llegaban a escuchar, seguramente a esta hora seria el hazmerreir de todos sus fanáticos y seguidores.

Aun no entendía porque Flippy lo odiaba, en ocasiones, él se comportaba muy amigable con Splendid. Sin embargo, cuando Flaky andaba cerca, ese jodido loco, se volvía una bestia suelta, que esperaba cualquier acercamiento de él a la pelirroja, para arrancarle la mano. No era tonto, podía ser ingenuo, pero no tonto. Y sabía muy bien que el rudo militar, se doblegaba como un minino inofensivo cuando Flaky simplemente le sonreía.

Soltando una risita picara, volvió su mirada al frente. Vigilando la ciudad dormida, pero si de algo estaba seguro era que el mal nunca dormía, y por eso debía estar atento a todo.

―¡En verdad quieres jugar con nosotros, linda!― Esa voz la conocía a la perfección, bajo su mirada al suelo, justo por el callejón que pasaba. Notando las dos figuras idénticas de sus más brutales enemigos, además del marica de Splendon´t- Pero ese no contaba-, los gemelos aprisionaban a alguien inmóvil contra la pared. Y al juzgar por la contextura de su sombra era una mujer.

―¿Por qué pones esa cara?.¿Acaso no nos tienes miedo?― esta vez no fue la voz de Shifty la que escucho, sino la de su hermano que a la par de él aprisionaban a la muchacha contra la pared maloliente.

―¿Quien puede tener miedo de ustedes?― altaneramente él escucho que la voz suave y femenina le contestaba. Le gusto esa contestación.

―Rebelde y hermosa. Sin duda, haces que me ponga cachondo, lindura.

―Pues ponte caliente todo lo que quieras. Pero a mí no me tocas…―De un seco movimiento ella alzo su pierna pegándole justo en su entrepierna.

―¡Ay! Eso debió dolerle― no pudo evitar decir él juntando sus piernas por reflejo. Sacudiendo la cabeza hacia los lados, él bajó silenciosamente hasta estar detrás de ellos, sin que lo notaran siquiera.

―¡Maldita perra!¡Te voy a…―su mano se detuvo a medio camino con la navaja que guardaba en su bolsillo dispuesta cortar. Bajo su mirada hacia abajo, encontrándose en una mano fuerte que hacía que la sangre no llegara a su mano, al apretar tanto su muñeca.

―¿Qué pasa Lifty?. No pensabas cortar a una dama, con tu juguete…¿No?― dijo él sonriendo siniestramente, mientras sentía como la luz de un farol cercano-La única fuente de luz en ese callejón oscuro- le daba en su cara.

―¡Mierda, Splendid!― Shifty, no vacilo a dejar a su hermano en las garras de él. Y correr por su vida, soltando de paso, a la muchacha en penumbras.

―¡Traidor, regresa!― Se retorció Lifty bajo su agarre. Estaba a punto de regalarle la paliza de su vida, junto con una patada en el trasero enviándolo directamente a la cárcel, con un pase gratuito a la zona VIP, de los degenerado más peligrosos de la ciudad. ¡Oh, sí!...Nadie salía completamente como antes, después de estar un tiempo en ese lugar. Y sería una buena venganza por lo de la vez pasada, en donde lo mataron por esa jodida piedra.

Pero un quejido detuvo su acción. Se giro hacia la muchacha que con paso vacilante, caminaba hacia la luz, rebelando su rostro sereno.

¡Oh… por todos sus libros de Crepúsculo!

Era la chica del Café Internet. ¡Estaba ahí!¡Parada frente a él sin importarle que dos de los más peligrosos criminales de la ciudad, casi la hubiesen atacado!

De la sorpresa soltó a Lifty, que aprovechando el momento, se escapo como si no hubiese estado en ese lugar. Perdiéndose a lo lejos.

Splendid, se quedo abrumado al verla de cerca, era mucho más hermosa de lo que él la observo. Seductores bucles color blanco, caían como finas ondas por encima de sus hombros. Un broche color purpura ajustaba ese travieso flequillo de lado que luchaba por posarse sobre uno de sus ojos.

Era muy bonita.

Ella estiro su mano hacia él en un simpático saludo, mientras una sonrisa dulce elevaba sus labios color cereza. Se tensó en su lugar.

Ella dio un paso hacia él, intentando que contestara su saludo. Acortando la distancia que los separaba. Palideció.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, ante los nervios que sentía. Y podía jurar todos sus libros de cocina, a que estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas.

―Bueno…En verdad te agradezco y…

Salió volando dejándola estética en su lugar. Se perdió entre las nubes, intentando que su agua evaporizada quitara aquel sonrojo que tenía desde sus orejas hasta su nariz.

Quizás se arrepentiría de salir tan cobardemente. Pero había sido lo mejor, no quería quedar como un estúpido al notar como su lengua se trababa al hablarle. Porque estaba seguro que aunque hubiese rescatado a Giggles millones de veces, con esa chica no sería igual.

Respirando fuertemente con sus manos apoyadas sobre una pared y su cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, busco desesperadamente algo para calmarse. Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso. Tembló en su lugar mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo, e intentaba calmar aquel cosquilleo que tenía en su estomago.

¡Demonios, si que era linda!

¿Era acaso aquello a lo que los libros llamaban "amor a primera vista"?

Pues si lo era, era horrible sentir aquellos nervios que hacían que sus piernas se volvieran gelatina y su garganta se secara.

Resistió las ganas de gritar como una niña, con la acción de buscar algo en sus bolsillos que despejaran su mente de esa chica. Es que era ridículo…¡Ni siquiera sabia su jodido nombre y ya no podía controlar ese maldito sonrojo!

―¡¿Dónde demonios deje esa maldita paleta?!― Juraba que la había metido en su bolsillo antes de salir del local.

Resignado a no tener paletita, para sus nervios, emprendió vuelo nuevamente, pero esta vez rumbo a su casa. Seguramente nadie más lo necesitaría esa noche, debió a que tanto Shifty como Lifty, estaría en sus casas, temeroso a que él los quisiese encontrar. Mañana iría nuevamente al local a buscar su herramienta de trabajo. Por ahora descansaría. Y se daría una buena ducha fría, para dejar de temblar.

.

.

.

―¡En verdad sí que eres un cabeza de cholito!¿Como piensas olvidarte algo tan valioso?― lo regaño Petunia sacando por debajo de la barra su netbook. Estaba tentada a darle un severo golpe en la cabeza, pero eso la dejaría sin trabajo y posiblemente con un juicio millonario.

―Lo siento. Es que salí tan apurado que ni siquiera recuerdo haber bebido todo el chocolate o no. – Nerviosamente rió, mientras se rascaba su nuca.

Petunia pareció comprenderle, ya que hizo un asentimiento de cabeza antes de volver su atención a un nuevo cliente que deseaba ser atendido. Con su aparato en la mano, Splendid estaba dispuesto a irse cuando un cabello singular a lo lejos lo detuvo en seco. Al fondo del local, atendiendo a una pareja, cubierta con un delantal idéntico al de Giggles y Petunia, la misteriosa chica estaba de frente hacia él, dándole la posibilidad de verla en su plenitud.

¡Era ella!

Se tenso en su lugar mientras sentía como nuevamente aquel calor cubría sus mejillas. Observo su propia vestimenta, alterado. No se resistió a soltar un suspiro suave al darse cuenta de que estaba vestido de civil. Y por la experiencia vivida, sabía que sus gafas podían confundir a cualquiera. Al igual que su vestimenta de periodista mediocre.

Tenía que salir de allí, antes de que ella lo viera. No quería que lo reconociera e intentara hablar con él sobre lo ocurrido a noche. Con sutileza, camuflándose como un camaleón entre los nuevos clientes del local, tomó su netbook rodeada por su estuche y camino hacia la puerta con sutileza.

Al sentir como la puerta a su espalda se cerraba se destenso. Ahora ella trabajaba allí, por lo que sería un peligro volver a sabiendas de que ella recordaría su hecho con el superhéroe. Tendría que esperar unas semanas más para volver y comenzar todo de nuevo. Con ella tratándolo como un cliente más a quien debía atender.

¡Maldita sea Petunia por darle el trabajo!

Ahora no podría coquetear con ella como era debido. Gracias a que la loca de limpieza, estaría todo el día viéndolos con su mirada de halcón.

Sería mejor que….

―Espera― una mano fría se cerró alrededor de su muñeca, dejándolo helado. Haciendo que su caminata se detuviera. Conocía muy bien esa voz.― Te olvidaste algo…―Cauteloso, y sin darse la vuelta a mirar a la dueña de esa voz, bajo la mirada hacia su netbook, encontrándola en su estuche con su mano rodeándola en un puño.

Lentamente se giró para mirar sobre su hombro, como la muchacha que lo mantuvo despierto toda la noche, le mostraba una paleta multicolor bailoteando en su mano, mientras una sonrisa divertida se posaba sobre sus labios.

Él bajo su cabeza por un momento, para negar varias veces soltando una risita traviesa.

―Supongo que debería saber tu nombre siquiera…¿No?

―Lammy― Era un nombre tan hermoso como la dueña del mismo. Él no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa al verla depositar la paleta sobre su palma abierta. –Y supongo que tu nombre es Splendid….¿Me equivoco?― Al verlo negar su sonrisa se ensancho― Quería darte las gracias…

―No me agradezcas por ser un héroe― Por un momento la timidez y el sonrojo fueron controlados, a la vez de que la ostentosa y colorida paleta era alzada en alto por él. Ella rió, mientras lo miraba con simpatía.

Los dos se encontraron en un cómodo silencio. Las manos de él ocupadas en sostener la paleta y el estuche. Las manos de ella, jugueteando con el borde de su delantal de camarera.

―¡Mío!― fue muy rápido el momento en el que Lumpy apareció, con su imponente figura y le arrebato la paleta de entre sus manos, para desaparecer a lo lejos mientras corría.

Tanto Lammy como él se quedaron estéticos, mientras miraban con el corazón en la garganta, como ese fenómeno corría como si lo persiguiera el diablo. Una ráfaga de viento pasó por su lado haciendo que los largos bucles de ella, como las prendas de vestir de él, se ondearan con rudeza.

Una risa desquiciada se escucho, seguido de un gritito de niña, que fácilmente se podía identificar como el grito de Lumpy. Con sus ojos a punto de salir de sus cuencas, los dos, observaron estéticos a lo lejos como el adicto al azúcar corría como si fuera una maratón olímpica esquivando algunos autos en sus camino, como también, objetos no identificados que eran lanzados por el alto sujeto que desesperado alzaba su manos al aire gritando, a lo lejos, podían ver la figura de Lumpy perderse entre los gruesos troncos de los arboles con la paleta aferrada a su cuerpo como si fuera otra extensión de sí mismo.

―¿E―ese…fue Nutty?― Preguntó Lammy a su lado igual de incrédula que él.

―¿E―el que grito como niña fue Lumpy?― Murmuro de igual manera él, mientras la mujer a su lado asentía dándole la razón.

―…―

―…―

―¿Te apetece tomar un café?― Ofreció Splendid, intentando ignorar olímpicamente la anterior situación. Lammy aceptó, imitando aquella mirada que tenia él en esos momentos.

―Sí, estoy por terminar mi turno de trabajo. ¿Tienes una computadora, verdad?― Él asintió, abriéndole la puerta caballerosamente. –Bien, de esa manera puedo buscarte en la red social y agregarte. Podre hablar contigo, cuando dos depravados se quieran sobrepasar conmigo, o cuando necesite que me ayudes a correr cosas pesadas de mi casa…_Héroe_― susurro bajito, sonriendo con picardía.

Splendid la miro incrédulo, haciendo que ella sonriera divertida.

―¡Es broma!― Rió. Haciendo que él nuevamente sintiera esas asquerosas mariposas en su abdomen.

Tenía que agradecer infinitamente a esa paleta misteriosa que había encontrado entre caramelos. Lo había ayudado mucho.

Aunque definitivamente, Lumpy y Nutty, estaban locos.

* * *

**¡HERMOSA Y SEXY PALETITA ENCONTRADA! XD jaja **

**Hace mucho tiempo deseaba hacer algo sobre estos dos, a pesar de que sé que esta pareja, no es muy votada a la hora de emparejarlos. Pero a mi me gustan :D**

**Sin embargo, no se me venia nada a la cabeza. Por lo que al leer de lo que se trataba el reto, inmediatamente la idea vino a mi cabeza.**

**Bien, este One-Shot participa en el reto: "****Los Dulces de Sniffles". Reto del foro: "Los Amigos Amigos del Árbol Feliz", propiedad de la fantástica y simpática Adilay C:**

**Espero haberlo hecho bien :P jaja...**

**¿Que te pareció? :)**


End file.
